The No Strings Attached System
by Unicorn819
Summary: It was a simple no strings attached system, but what happens when one of them wants to attach just a few more strings? Rated M for a reason. (Hiatus due to a broken hand)
1. Chapter 1

**Meh, I guess I should have been writing Entity for Eternity, but after I finished chapter 5, I couldn't get the thought of a Kenny/Stan fic out of my mind.**

**So, here's another awesome, filthy dirty, smut filled fanfic involving Stan!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own South Park.**

* * *

The sound of a doorbell brings me out of my video game trance and to the front door.

I already know who it is at this time of night, when both of my parents are at work, leaving me all alone for the night.

_It was just how we did things. It was our dirty, filthy system that we both craved. _

As soon as I answer it, hands go to the side of my face and a mouth roughly connects with mine. Right as his tongue presses against my lips, demanding for an intrance, I obey.

We stumble for a bit, leaving me to think that he's actually gonna take me right now, on the floor, this second, but when his hand leaves the side of my face and slams the door shut, I know he's gonna take me to where we usually do it.

Kenny's hand travels down to the back of my jeans, squeezing my ass through the rough material, and letting me know what I should do next.

With the way we're going at it right now, I don't even know if I can wait until we get upstairs.

Still sucking each other's faces off, my leg hitches over his bony hip, his hand goes under my other thigh where I'm lifted into the air.

With the many times of practice, Kenny starts the slow, with the occasional stop to bite at my neck, journey to my room.

When we finally get there, he lays me gently on the side and wedges his knee in between my thighs.

His warm hands work their way under my shirt, taking it off with a speed that I dream to have one day. Once my shirts over my head and tumbling to the floor somewhere, his mouth starts at my chest, licking and nipping anywhere where there's skin available.

My hands go from around his neck to tangling in the blonde hair and my hips resolve to grinding into his knee to relieve the ache in my crotch.

_He's teasing me and I know it. _

As Kenny's hands fumble with my belt, his mouth moves to the crook of my neck and bites down roughly.

"Shit." I groan, tugging his hair harder. Kenny's mouth goes from abusing my neck to the front of my abdomen, where he drags his tongue all over.

After a while of fumbling with my belt and dragging his tongue over every inch of skin, he finally releases me from my confining jeans.

His dark eyes stare at the embarrising bulge in my red boxers and trails his hand over the dark spot forming, causing me to moan softly.

"Take yours off too." I whisper, and he flashes me a toothy grin in reply. In one swift movement, Kenny's shirt's over his head and meeting mine on the floor somewhere. His dingy jeans follow with a thud, leaving us both in our boxers and staring hungrily at each other.

I need him more than ever. It's been almost three weeks since our last time.

My hands travel to his hair again, tugging him roughly to me so that our mouths meet again and letting the taste of ciggerets and cinnoman gum overwhelm me.

From his hair to his back, I rake my nails across the skin earning me a groan.

His hips roughly collide with mine, and I think we're both to the point where we'd just dry hump each other until there's nothing left.

A lengthly moan escapes from my lips as the friction gets rougher and faster. Between the way he's breathing in my ear and the sounds I didn't even know I could make, its hard for me to tell who's gonna give in first.

If _we keep it up like this, it's going to be me. _

Kenny stops mid grind, and with that raspy sex voice whispers, "I wanna try something new."

Not even able to form a coherent sentence, I nod. He presses a gentle kiss to my lips, and before I know it, his hand's in my underwear, working them off.

He strokes me slowly, nothing at the speed of what we just did. Kenny's tongue leaves a trail from my stomach to the base of my cock, where he takes me in slowly.

_We've done this plenty of times before, so what does he mean about trying something new?_

My back arches off the bed as I feel myself slide deeper into his mouth. With nothing to hold onto, one hand tugs at the sheets and one weaves its way into his hair, tugging and twisting.

My breath grows ragged and uneven when I start to feel his tongue swirl around the base until he pulls out and roughly flicks the head with his tongue.

"Faster Kenny." I urge, and instead of doing what I beg, he slows down.

Son of a bitch.

My hands weave tighter in his hair and push him down, desperate to get the releaf I need. Expecting to hear him gag, it never comes. Instead, he pulls himself off and sticks a finger in his mouth.

Right as he sticks my cock back into his mouth, a skinny finger finds its way to my entrance and pushes it.

Jumping at the sharp intrusion, my hand snags in his hair and Kenny moans loudly.

His finger slides deeper in me mixed with the bliss he's doing with mouth, the only thing I can do is throw my head back and let orgasm hit me like a soft pillow.

Kenny slides me out of his mouth along with his finger, causing me to groan at the slow loss from my cock and my opening.

"Turn over and get on your hands and knees." He commands, grinning, and like the good boy that I am, I do.

Without even looking, I can feel Kenny hovering over me. I can feel that smug grin he has on his face. Hands trailing across my back, a shudder ripples through my skin as I anticipate what's coming next.

Hands spread my ass apart, and something warm and wet pushes against my opening.

_No fucking way. _

"Ken-stop!" I struggle, face turning red and burning, but the grip he has on my ass sends sparks of pain and pleasure coursing through my body.

My arms give out, leaving me to lie face down ass up, completely giving myself to the mercy of Kenny's tongue inside of me.

Another moan erupts from my mouth as I feel him push it all the way inside me.

"More." I beg, and he finally gives me what I want. I feel him dragging his tongue full length over my opening, causing me to grip the sheets even harder. "Ah, please. I-I need more."

Finally, his mouth pulls away from me, and I hear him spit in his hand.

_We aren't in his house, so I guess we have to improvise. _

Kenny's hands guide my hips towards his, and a lengthy moan leaves my mouth as I feel him painfully enter me.

His pace starts slow, but I know he's going to give me what I want, when the pain stops. I would gladly welcome the pain too if he decided to dish it out to me like that though.

Once he's sure that I'm in no more pain, his speed builds up, groaning and moaning with every push of his hips. His fingers digging into my hips, my hands clawing desperately at the bed sheets. My mouth's left hanging open as I rock back against his thrusts, leaving us to reduce to incoherent noises and half words.

My vision spots for a second as I feel Kenny shift to the left, hitting me dead on over and over.

I'm not even holding myself up anymore. Kenny's doing it all himself.

"I'm close." He grunts "So fucking close."

All it takes is one more push against my spot, and I'm sent tugging at the sheets while I explode, the white sticky fluid getting all over my stomach and the bed sheets.

Kenny keeps going, until I feel him tense. Quickly, he pulls out of me and I feel him come on my back.

Trying to catch my breath, it hitches in my throat as I feel Kenny drag his tongue over my back.

_This was our system, and I'm perfectly okay with it being like this for however long we can keep it up. _

* * *

**Ahaha! Yes I even started it with a lemon! Depending on how this first chapter goes, I might give you another _surprise_ in the next chapter *wink wink***

**Adios!**

**~819**


	2. Chapter 2: Instead

**Heya! Me likey the feedback I got from chapter 1, so I bring you another chapter, and holy shit is it long! I'm still debating whether to make it an official fic yet, because I don't feel like I could get anywhere yet, but if you want to see this turn into actual friends with benefits and then strings attached fan fiction between Stan and Kenny, let me know! I think I have a plot for it, but it's already planned for EFE, but I think I can make a few adjustments. **

**I'm pretty sure I mentioned this in Entity for Eternity, but I have a major thing for guys in boxers, and some sweet dirty talk (especially when you can see the band when they raise their arms up and their shirts come up *****passes out from explosive nosebleed*****) so guess what they'll be wearing more times than not? Eh, it is what it is ^$^. **

**And because I have a thing for kinks and have two fics that have hard smut plots to it, there will be some overlapping on the things they do except EFE will be in the DOM perspective and TNSA will be in the SUB perspective. But I am very open to some requests and suggestions on what can be done *_*. **

**Lastly, this was a bitch to write for the reason I've never done a lemon where… they're doing it now (you'll see). I find it easier to write for this fic because I'm subbing AF so oh well. **

**P.S. for all you're questions, Stan's around 5'9/10 and Kenny's around 6/6'1. **

**Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own South Park? Me that's who!**

* * *

I literally can't believe I got detention on a fucking Friday. I mean, I had my math homework in my backpack when I walked in the classroom. I sat behind Kenny, and then when Mrs. Calmers walked over to take my homework up, it wasn't there.

So, she's making me stay after school, like I said on a Friday, to redo all of my goddamn math homework.

It wasn't hard, but like any sane person I still don't want to stay after school to do it.

Kenny's stares are burning into the back of my head, making me wonder what he's thinking about.

"You know, Ms. Calmer left for the weekend." He states. His voice suddenly filling the empty room makes me jump, raking a dark line across the notebook paper and straight through one of the problems.

I shrug, hoping he can signal that I'm trying to finish this math as quickly as possible and that I don't have time to chat.

He gets up, walking towards my desk and leaning on the side of it. "You know what I've wanted to and what I'm going do to you since we last fucked?"

My lips form a thin line, deciding if I should play along with his little game and see where it goes, or ignore him and finish my homework like a good person.

"What?" I ask, figuring that since I'm on the last problem, I can play along with him. Who knows, it might be fun.

He gets close to my face, making it almost impossible to not see or hear anything but him, "I going suck you off. Then when you're coming down from your high, panting my name and out of breath, I'm going to flip you over on your stomach with your ass in the air like the good boy you are and eat you out. After I'm done eating you out, I'll make you beg for it until I give in and fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for the rest of the weekend."

My stomach drops and my face goes red, causing me to cast my head down in an attempt to hide the rising blush to by face.

"Tell me Stan; have you ever been fucked on a teacher's desk?" He asks calmly. My pencil falls from and onto my desk to where it rolls on the floor. "Are you shitting me Kenny?" I gasp. He shrugs nonchalantly, getting out of my face and walking towards the door.

Suddenly, I don't feel like doing the last problem of my homework.

As I get up out of my desk and walk towards Mrs. Calmers's desk to quickly throw my homework on said desk, grab my backpack and leave, I hear the sound of the door being locked.

Stapling the notebook paper together, I tense as I feel Kenny's warm hands grab my waist. A small gasp escapes my lips as I feel his hot mouth move to the crook of my neck, leaving me in my euphoria until I turn around and try to shove him off.

"Kenny stop it." I command. Instead of listening to me, he wedges his leg between mine and backs me up against the desk. The pencil cup on her desk tips over as my hand bumps against it, sending Mrs. Calmer's pencils and knick-nacks to the floor with multiple clatters.

His hands move from my waist to under my thighs and lifts me onto the wooden teacher's desk where his assault on my neck continues.

"Kenny we're not –oh- doing it on Mrs. Calmer's desk. I'm not-hah!" I'm cut off when his teeth scrape against one of the still sore spots on my collarbone, causing my hips to buck up into his.

_I'm not giving in to him yet. No way in hell. _

My legs flail as I try to close them; my hands slap his away every time they move close to the hem of my shirt.

Its not that I _don't _want to do it per say. I just have a million other places that would be better than a fucking _teacher's desk_.

Finally, he gives me what I've been wanting. Hands tug at my hair bringing my lips towards his waiting and parting ones. Immediately I grant him access and stop fighting at the same tantalizing taste of cigarettes and cinnamon gum. My hands go from his shoulders to wrapping them around his neck, desperately bringing him closer so I can taste him even more.

Kenny's hands snake under my shirt, roughly pulling it over my head with that speed that I love and hate at the same time. Hans push me back, making my head smack against the wood painfully. Wincing, I don't even notice when Kenny starts to unbuckle my jeans.

"I told you," I pant, even though I'm not totally serious," We aren't doing it on the fucking math teacher's desk goddamnit."

He looks at me with half lidded, dark blue eyes," Has anyone ever told you that you're super hot when you're demanding?"

Another blush creeps onto my already red cheeks, making them feel like they're on fire.

Kenny finally peels my tightening jeans off and immediately, his mouth covers the small bulge already forming in my boxers. A gasp breaks past my closed lips as I feel his warm tongue lap through the fabric, making me buck my hips towards his mouth.

"God you're so hot." He groans quietly while those same hungry eyes trail over my flushed, flustered and almost desperate frame.

He irritates me so fucking much sometimes.

Kenny's hands move to my semi-hardness in my underwear and lazily stroke, causing me to muffle a grunt in the back of my throat. If we're doing it where I really don't want to, then the least I can do is make it hard to him to get a response from me.

Sky blue eyes frown in my direction. Kenny's hands from running over my body to rummaging in Ms. Calmer's desk, leaving me to prop myself on both of my elbows.

"Kenny what the fuck? How are we going to fucking explain why her drawers all messed up?"

"It was messed anyway. Stop being so fucking paranoid." He growls, letting out a small sound of approval before tucking something in his pants.

He stalks back to me, "Stan, stand up please."

I do, letting my bare feet hit the cool tile floor. Eyeing him suspiciously, I scan over his stupid face trying to find some giveaway to what he tucked in his pants. Instead, I find him giving me a toothy grin that makes my knees weak and my face burning from embarrassing.

"Do you want me to take mine off?" He asks, and I nod in reply. I don't know, it's just a pet peeve sort of when I'm the only one with all my clothes off. Slowly, he grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it over his head leaving his hair even more messed up, and practically begging me to run my fingers through it again.

Keeping total eye contact with me, Kenny's hands slowly travel down his chest to the button of his jeans. A very small inaudible groan starts in my chest as I see his slender fingers unbutton his jeans and slip them down his legs.

"Happy?" He asks, and I nod in reply. "Good. Now turn around and lean over the desk."

Completely forgetting where we are, I turn around and face Ms. Calmer's desk. A hand on my back roughly pushes me forward, making me bend over, leaving me completely open to whatever he wants to do to me.

Kenny's hips push up against mine, trapping me and making his erection very well known. A low whine almost escaping my lips makes me bring my forearm to muffle and swallow it. But I do push back against him, causing him to grind up against me and groan loudly.

_I refuse to make a goddamn sound. _

"if you wanna act like a little bitch because we're doing it on a teacher's desk, then you'll accept you'll accept your punishment like one too." Kenny growls in my ear, after hearing that a loud gasp finally breaks past my closed lips.

He pulls away from me and takes my boxers down roughly, making me bite back another groan as I was released from that stupid confining fabric.

"You remember the safe word right?" He whispers. All I can manage to respond with is a small "Yes."

His hands run slowly over my ass, until the sound and pain register.

SMACK.

A groan gets muffled by my arm again and I'm met with another smack from the wooden ruler.

"All you have to do is move your arm Stan. Let those slutty sound come out and fill the room."

SMACK.

Tears pricking my eyes, my arm stays at my mouth and prevents another loud moan from coming out. Kenny tch's in reply to my defiance.

"You're almost there Stan, just move your arm, and I'll shorten it by two."

Breath coming out in ragged, breathless, pants, my arm slowly moves away from my mouth and I lie it flat on the table.

"That's a good boy Stan. Now let me hear you fully." Kenny coos, running his hand gently down my back.

The next blow comes and I let out a mixture between a groan and a moan. I can practically feel the shit eating grin Kenny's wearing on his face now.

SMACK.

"Uhhhhh." My body snaps forward, reminding me of the aching throb that's leaking between my legs. Mouth hanging open in that sweet mixture of pain and pleasure, I hear the ruler clatter to the floor.

"Take a rain check on me sucking you off." Kenny groans. Hands spread apart my stinging ass, and that weird feeling of his tongue entering me.

"Kenny." I moan, dragging out the last syllable. The stinging feeling mixed with whatever he's doing to me, its too much. I can practically feel the pre-cum dripping from between my legs and onto the tile floor.

His tongue leaves me, making me almost whimper at the loss. I hear him rummage through his fallen jeans until a grunt leaves him. The popping of a cap makes a lazy smile break out onto my face, completely ready for what's about to happen.

"Beg for it." He commands. All that I can manage between my uneven breaths are small pleases and incoherent words.

He presses up against me, "I don't feel like you're trying enough. Tell me how bad you want it."

_Oh God I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't get some kind of relief. _

My hand reaches down to grab my aching cock and I begin to try to finish myself. "Please fuck me Kenny." I gasp. Kenny takes my hand from around myself and pins both of them above my head.

"_Tell me how you want me to fuck you over the desk of the teacher that gave you detention on a Friday. Tell me how you want my cock deep inside you while you moan my name over and over again. Do you want me to fuck you so hard that there'll be bruises so dark people at swim practice will ask what happened to you?" _He rasps in my ear. Those words travel from my ear directly to my cock, making the throb even more prominent and a loud moan from me resonating in the empty room.

"Yes!" I groan, rutting up against him, desperate for anything he has to give me. "Please fuck me hard. Leave bruises all over me to where I'll feel it for the rest of the weekend! Make me scream your name and I'll let you do whatever you want to me for the rest of next week!"

Roughly he pushes into me, making me groan and rest my forehead against the table with my mouth wide open. Kenny pulls all the way out, earning a whine from the back of my throat, and snaps his hips against mine.

"Ken-oh- faster! Fuck!" I moan. With every snap of his hips Kenny's finger nails dig deeper into my hips. Fingers digging into the desk, my eyes close as I rock back and meet his rough thrusts.

Suddenly, his hand moves to my shoulder and he pulls out of me. I'm flipped over onto my back and pushed onto the edge of the desk. My knees are pushed up and out where he enters me roughly again. Head falling back, my arm drapes over my eyes as Kenny starts his rough pace again.

"Look at me." He commands, stopping mid thrust," I wanna see your pretty face looking at me while I fuck you senseless."

I uncover my eyes and stare up at him, maybe widening my eyes just a but so I look innocent enough.

"Holy shit." He gasps, leaning down so that we're nose to nose. "I really wanna fucking kiss you right now."

I glare at him, panting and moaning at the feeling of him still being inside me, " What's fucking stopping you asshole?"

He chuckles breathlessly and his lips gently press against mine. Instead of our other kisses, which have been fast, rough, and full of pent up passion, this one's soft and tender, leaving me with a tingly feeling in my heart.

Instead of pushing his way roughly past my lips, his tongue touches my closed gently, asking for permission. Slowly my lips open, granting him entrance and leaving me feeling something new.

_This isn't the same as the pure horniness I usually feel for him. What the actual fuck is going on?_

A small moan, that doesn't feel all pent up on passion, escapes my lips, only to be swallowed by the hot blonde boy kissing me right now. He pulls away from me, staring at me with half lidded sky blue eyes, parted and swollen lips and that same shit eating grin," I'm still keeping my promise though."

I glare at him playfully, tucking my head in his shoulder as he starts that rough pace that has the desk rocking beneath us. It's harder than our other positions, but I finally figure out how to rock my hips against his.

"Th-oh- to the-shit- the left." I manage to pant. Kenny switches angles and with the first snap, he hits me dead on, which now leaves me a writhing and panting mess under him.

"Come on Stan." He urges right into my ear. "Come for me."

After a few more incoherent phrases mumbled by me and more urging and touchese from Kenny, my body stiffens and I finally come with short and hushed moans.

His pace slowing, I stare into Kenny's eyes, silently urging him to come.

"Can I- oh God- come inside?" He asks, and I nod. He stops mid-thrust with his eyes closed, and my insides start to feel warm rather quickly.

Out of breath and still staring at each other, he pulls out and gently helps me off of the desk.

_Oh God we actually did it on Ms. Calmer's desk._

My boxers are gently handed to me along with my shirt. Instead of facing away and getting dressed facing away from me, Kenny slips on his clothes facing me.

Slowly, I slip on my jeans, happy that I didn't in fact wear a pair of my skinny jeans today but rather a pair of baggy and loose ones.

"Can I ask you something?" Kenny asks me, and I reply with the usually 'Of course' out of sheer curiosity.

"Can I come over to your house?" My hand falters from grabbing my backpack strap, desperate to bend over and grab everything before that terrible pain in my ass from the ruler comes back to bite me.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. Karen got accepted to that fancy boarding school with Ruby and now everything's all boring at my house. I don't wanna spend my Friday listening to my parents and Kevin argue about who ate the last Hot Pocket or some stupid shit like that."

I nod. I'm at least a hundred percent sure that my mom would be perfectly fine with Kenny staying over for a while, even if my dad keeps complaining about it whenever it was just me and him in the room.

Ah fuck it.

* * *

_**Ah that's it for now ( or indefinitely, I still haven't decided yet even though this is hella fun to write.)**_

_**I planned to stop it right after the lemon, but I was at 2,806 words so I just thought fuck it. Who knows, you might get another chapter you might not.**_

_**Thanks for reading and adios peaches!  
~819 **_


	3. Some Advice on a New Relationship

_**So, I've decided to carry on with this wayward son (see what I did there?) and continue this fic (o.o)/.**_

_**Note: There's not much smut in this chapter because I have this little thing called plot that I need to get out of the way, but if you're patient and kind then more will certainly come! (Hehe, the puns are great aren't they?) Anyway, if you ever have wonders about what might come in later chapters, just visit my AO3 account for all the tags (**)/ **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that obviously isn't mine **_

One notable thing about Kenny; he's a shit.

I would say he's a _little_ shit, but there's this one annoying factor known as height that prevents me from using such a descriptive word. "Cut it out asshole!" I shout, shrugging him off. He flashes me another shit eating grin and slings his arm over my shoulder.

"You gonna be sore this weekend Stanny?" He asks happily. Side note Kenny's almost obsessed with making me feel sore every time we do it. So, certain that he can make me feel the way I felt the first time (sore, hung over and confused). Yes, I have been sore after one time after that, but nothing has yet to make me feel like I did after that night. Speaking of which, Token's probably still pretty pissed at us for ruining his bed sheets, but I only see that as half our fault. He was the one throwing a party with a bunch of new juniors with alcohol so he should have considered some of the beds in his house being used. Its not like Kenny or I could afford them anyway.

"I'm pretty sure I have a splinter in my fucking back from that stupid desk." I mumble. My cheeks start to heat up when Kenny gets incredibly close to me, flashing that stupid toothy smile that I absolutely hate with every ounce of me being.

"You better hope no one's home then Stan. If your house is empty, I'm going to take full advantage of that."

Well, if no one was at my house by the time we got there, there's a ninety-nine percent chance that Kenny would have attack me before we even get passed the doorway. But the parking of my car in the driveway lets us both know that my mom's home from work. "Aw your mom still has your car?" He groans.

"Yeah dude, the guy said her car will be ready in two to three days."

Blue eyes roll in my direction and he lets out another loud, agitated and unnecessary groan. "Well, you're just gonna have to hold it in suppress it douchedick." I reply. "I already told you that I don't plan on doing anything anyway."

A quick peck lands on my cheek, leaving me frozen at the doorstep because of a small, yet somehow meaningful action. Add confusion to my list of feelings because I'm definitely feeling that right now too. Leaving me still on the doorstep, Kenny happily strides into my house and asks if I'm going to join him or stand out there in the semi cold air.

Seriously though, damn Kenny.

When my trace of befuddlement is finally broken, I trail after Kenny and find him in the most obvious place: the kitchen. Another person there is a lovely woman known as my mother. By the time I get there, which I don't think took a very long time at all, both of them are laughing and giggling like they haven't seen each other in a million years. Of course I'm standing there like a fish out of water in my own house, but it gives me time to go to the refrigerator and grab something to drink from it.

'Yeah he is a little stubborn, but I'm sure he'll come around sometime.' I hear my mom confirm quietly. Chugging the last of my drink, I glace over to the two conspirators and they totally ignore me and my presence. My mom then continues to lean over to Kenny's ear and whisper something in it that makes him smile, and this royally pisses me off. I mean seriously, how can they have a conversation (more than likely about me) and pretend I'm not even there? In my own goddamn house too? I set my glass on the counter and walk past them, deadest on getting upstairs to my room so I can take a fucking shower.

About halfway there, I feel a presence behind me and the heavy footsteps that follow. Kenny quickly cuts me off with that stupid jerky smile on his face. "What are we doing tonight?" He asks happily, and for a moment, I question why he always seems to smile everyday. I know for a fact that there's no reason to smile every day of the week, so how does he do it? There has to some other emotion mixed in there somewhere.

"_I'm _going to take a shower, then _I'm_ watch a movie and probably sleep for the rest of the weekend." I snap. We reach the top of the stairs and I try to move and walk past him, but he backs me against the wall and traps me with his arms. My eyes narrow in defiance (because I'm still angry about the whole 'talking like I'm not here even though I am' thing that happened a few minutes ago) and Kenny licks his lips, eyes still locked with mine in a silent battle.

"And where do I fit into this equation?" He purrs.

No. No-no-no-no. My entire being is ready to punch someone if I don't go to sleep some time in the near future. I don't have it in me to do anything but that exact plan. If Kenny tried to do anything, I'd probably fall asleep right in the middle (which would be pretty funny to watch his self esteem drop, just saying). But he knows he can "Anywhere you want as long as you don't try anything McCormick."

"So does that mean I can take a shower with you?" He asks eagerly. I know I said he could fit anywhere he wanted to, but come on. This is Kenny McCormick we're talking about. Me, naked and in the shower is just the same as dangling a bag of Cheesy Poofs in front of Cartman. It's just a plain bad idea in general.

"Fine." I mumble, turning my face away so he can't see the blush rising to my face. If this happened two weeks ago, which it wouldn't be, he wouldn't be asking for my permission much less talking and giggling with my mom. I am beyond curious why he's doing this type of thing around me. He hasn't done it since we left elementary school. So, I walk towards my room, eager to grab a pair of clothes and carry on with my shower.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" Kenny asks, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head on my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly. I open my mouth a couple of times for reasons I don't know, and let out a small "Yeah." In reply. Honestly, why am I feeling sweaty all of a sudden? My heartbeat should not be this noticeable around someone like Kenny McCormick.

..

I know he's right behind me. I can practically feel his hands ghosting over my wet skin. Occasionally I would catch Kenny staring at me while I undressed myself (and I'll never admit that I was doing the same to him), but its like he's afraid to touch me in any way that's not sexual. "You can touch me you know." I blurt, breaking the silence and the rhythm of the beating water as it pours down onto the floor. After recalling what kind of double meaning that could lead to, I quickly follow with, "Just not in that way."

Before I can even let out a sound in shock, Kenny pulls me back against the cold wall and stares at me with focused, piercing eyes. I already told him that I don't want to do anything today and if he really respects me, he wouldn't. (Remind me to stop watching those cheesy stupid movies on Netflix)

"Why." He asks simply, eyes narrowing in my direction.

"Why what?" I question. I didn't really do anything too drastic but take off my clothes and get into the shower with him. Its not like I offered for him to fuck me against the wall or anything like that.

"Why are you doing this to me Stan?" I give him another quizzical look, trying to wedge my way away from him so Kenny isn't so close to my face. But to retaliate, he puts his hand on the space next to my head and takes a step closer. "You're always in my fucking head. I tell you to leave and yet you still stay there. I-I don't know why, but I wanna be around you a lot more than the other guys."

"Dude Kenny-" I try to interrupt and ask him where he's going with this, but he stops me from doing so.

"I'm talking." It comes quick and forceful, but it's enough to make me stop talking and listen to what he's trying to say. "We said it was only for fucking; when we wanted a quick screw and then we would go back to normal" He pauses for a moment to lick his lips, eyes casting down to watch the water go down the drain. My eyes are stuck on him. The way he's using his damp hair to hide away from me makes me want to move it out of his eyes and make Kenny look at me.

"We said no strings attached right?" He asks chuckling. He already knows the answer to that, but I still nod a reply. Kenny opens his mouth again and closes it. "I-I think I wanna be with you."

"W-what?"

He looks up at me and stares at me with those intense blue eyes that make me question what he's going to do next. You never know with Kenny.

"In using the no strings attached phrase we used, I think I'm asking if we could attach a few more strings to this thing we have."

I'm still stuck staring at him dumbfounded. Did he just-

"That was really fucking cheesy wasn't it?" Kenny asks, chuckling nervously again. I know I'm making him really uncomfortable, even I'm uncomfortable right now, but I just don't know how to respond to such a thing like this. This hit me like a train to be frank.

"I know you said you didn't want to do anything, but I want to try something really fast." He says, leaning in and staring at my lips. My breath catches in my throat when he's even closer to me. He stops about an inch away from my lips and our eyes lock again.

"Just tell me when to stop Stan." He whispers.

Kenny's hot breath burns my face, sending a shiver down my spine. The thudding of my heart pounds in my ears as my gaze drifts to his lips. Our shaky panting mixes together, making me dizzy, and then he softly presses his lips to mine.

There's only one word that comes to my mind again: Gentle.

It's not hungry or full of lust. It's not even totally full of want. It just feels like an experiment. I just have to view it as an experiment and see what the outcome is.

Kenny's wet hand cups my cheek and I find myself leaning into his touch. His tongue slowly prods at my lips, asking for the permission that he knows I grant him every time. Quicker than I'd like to admit, my lips part with a sigh. Our movements are slow and languid, as if we're kissing for the first time. Well, it is our first time kissing like _this_, but I honestly have no problem with that at the moment.

Another hand moves to my hip, bringing me closer to where we're almost touching. My hand moves up to Kenny's hair and moves the soaked strands away so I can bring more of him into my hands. Kenny's lips separate from mine and his mouth goes to my neck. A moan flies out of my mouth when I feel teeth scrape against the sensitive skin of my neck. Against my collarbone I can feel Kenny's lips quirk up into a smile.

"What do you want me to do Stan?" He asks, and I shake my head.

My mind's hazy from a mixture of the steam in the shower and Kenny's working on my neck, but I still manage to let out a shaky no in reply. The flat of his tongue moves to one of my nipples and I find myself letting out another high-pitched moan and arching my back off of the wall in an attempt to get closer to the heat. His hold on my hip tightens and I'm pushed back flat against the wall.

"I won't do what you don't want me to do." He pants. I don't know what it is, but once Kenny starts on me, I don't want him to stop until I'm a messy being underneath him. He knows I get like this, so it only makes me angrier.

Kenny's mouth goes to my other nipple and a gasp escapes my lips, and I try to cover it with the back of my hand. His mouth leaves my body and Kenny stares at me with narrowed eyes. Slowly, my hand leaves my mouth, remembering what happened the last time I tried to do something like that.

"I'm going to give you a challenge Stanny." Kenny teases. I really don't give a response, but I'm stuck staring at him with parted lips and shaky breaths as his hand works between my legs. Blinking water out of my eyes, Kenny brings me closer so that our wet skin is finally touching.

"If you touch me, I won't hesitate to turn you towards the wall and fuck you until your mom can hear us." He growls. A breathless moan goes right into his ear and I already know he's smiling. My whole body shivers when I feel Kenny's tongue flick out to lick the shell of my ear.

Before I can even react, Kenny's down in front of me on his knees and my cock's engulfed in a wet heat.

"Oh God." I gasp. My hands go to thread themselves in Kenny's hair, only to pause and grip at my own hair. Head thrown back against the wall, I grab even tighter at my hair and find something else for my other hand to do as Kenny continues with his slick and lewd movements. Another moan comes out when I feel Kenny use his hand to grab what he doesn't fit in his mouth. "Shit dude." His mouth leaves from around my cock and I'm stuck watching him slide me back into his mouth. Blue eyes lock with mine; leaving me locked as he hollows his cheeks and continues to bob his head. Kenny moaned, what I think is purely on purpose, causing me to hiss and thrust my hips forward. Again for the second time, Kenny takes his mouth off of me.

"Do you like it when I take your cock like this Stan?" He rasped slowly, licking at the pearly bead. My answer comes out in stuttered syllables, turning into another groan when he started to pump his wrist. "

"F-faster. Please." I huff. (The only thing I can think of at the moment is how much of a hypocrite I am, but can you really blame me?) Nothing else is able to come from me except uneven groans as I feel myself back in his mouth and about to hit the back of Kenny's throat. Unable to form a complete sentence anymore, I let loose a string of incoherent words that don't even makes sense to me. The only thing that I'm able to actually understand what I said was something along the lines of "Kenny," and "Coming." I think Kenny understood me pretty well though, because that son of a bitch only starts to speed up his movements until I'm brought over the edge.

My body jerks forward, arching my hips as I'm stuck with my body tense, relaxing when that moment of release finally hits me. Kenny still keeps going though, not stopping until he's sure that I'm finished.

* * *

"Aw that's adorable." Ms. Stratton commented, swirling the cup of tea in her hands. Kenny went home for the rest of the weekend (Well, he went to work at the 7/11 outside of town, but I already know he's going home afterwards), so I decided to pay her a visit before school started on Monday. Ms. Stratton, or Julie as she tells me to call her when we're not in school, is the twelfth grade English teacher that I formed a friendship with over a broken heart in the eleventh grade (over Wendy surprise, surprise).

"Cheesy, but pretty adorable." She added, pushing a strand of raven hair over her shoulder. I think I like her because she never questioned my situation with Kenny, just a 'Never do it in my classroom or I'll fail you both.' From her. "So what'd you'd do after he kissed you?"

A heavy blush rose onto my face as the urge to smile fought me from the inside. A smug smirk came onto her face as she took the hint. Rising from her spot on the couch, Ms. Stratton began to walk towards the kitchen, black collarbone length hair bouncing with every step. "I think you should give McCormick a chance." Her voice called, stopping me mid-drink of my soda. "He seems like a nice kid. He's creepy, but he seems nice."

I've heard Kenny be called many things in our school years; pervert, asshole, player, the list goes on for quite a while, but I've never heard somebody call him creepy. Following her to the kitchen, I find the nearest countertop and hop onto it.

"What makes you call him creepy?"

"He asked me if I wanted to join you guys for a threesome some day." She responded simply, not batting an eyelash as if this happened to her everyday. Me on the other hand, got Coke caught in my throat and went immediately into a coughing fit.

Ms. Stratton is attractive, don't get me wrong. She's attractive in her own polka-dot dress wearing way, but Kenny saying that took me completely by surprised. Well, not really. She's the only teacher in this town that doesn't look like a dinosaur. Also it's no mystery that Kenny had a weakness for women of color. Not a complete weakness to where it's noticeable, but a tiny spot in his heart just goes that direction.

"And what did you say to him?" I ask quizzically.

"I told him that while that's very sweet of him, I would have to decline."

Good.

"So what do you think I should do?"

Her hands dipped the tea bag in the mug, "Oh someone's asking _me_ for relationship advice? I'm pleasantly surprised." 's tone was heavily sarcastic, and I simply just rolled my eyes in response."But in all honesty, you already you're attracted to him like… that, and you already know for sure that he wants to peruse a relationship with you. I think you should."

I nod, taking in everything she listed. The only thing that I haven't mentioned to her was that Kenny was a horrible player, and I don't see him changing that anytime soon. Not even for me.

"Who knows, maybe he'll change his ways." She suggested. I turn to her, giving my English teacher another confused look. "Your face said it, and the other teachers like to talk, especially Garrison. That's also the same face my friends gave me when I told them I'd give Will a chance."

"Speaking of which, where is Will?" I ask, looking around the house. At some point her fiancée would have walked through the house to get a beer or something along those lines.

"He hasn't come home since Friday."

"Oh." There's an awkward silence between the two of us and she takes a sip from her mug. "What do you want to do about that?"

She pauses and then shakes her head," I don't know yet."

"You should break up with him. Break off the marriage if he doesn't come home for days at a time." I tell her simply. A small smile breaks out onto Ms. Redex's face.

"It's not that easy Stanly."

* * *

Tapping on my window makes me jump completely off of my bed. The window gets another tap and I make my way over to open it.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?"

That stupid bastard grin comes onto his face as he takes another step closer to me. "Aw I can't come see my Stanny-poo?" He purrs.

I shake my head, "Not on a school night you can't. Plus my parents are in the next room over." Its not like I actually care that it's a school night, I just absolutely hate waking up, still being tired in the mornings, and then going to school with a population that I pretty much hate. He takes another step closer to me and I counter by backing up, a hard glare fixed on my face.

"Has anyone told you that you're hot when you're demanding?" He asks.

"Yes. You have. "

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Kenny asks again, voice low and eyes still stuck on me. Face on the verge of burning, I nod. Out of the corner of my eye, Kenny's grin widens. "See? That's all I wanted to know Stan. God, you gotta give me a little more credit than this. I'm not that much of a sexual deviant." He rambles. Yes he is, but I'll just let him have this moment to himself.

"_It seems like McCormick's a nice kid."_

At the thought of what my English teacher told me, it brings another kind fact that Ms. Stratton told me to my mind and it makes a frown rise to my face. "Hey asshole." I call. Kenny's halfway out of the window when he turns to look at me. "I heard from a certain someone that you asked Ms. Stratton if she wanted a threesome with us?"

He smiles that same cheeky smile, "I was joking-"

"No you weren't." I interrupt.

Kenny's head tosses back with a loud laugh, "Stan I may be yours, but I know a fine woman when I see one."

"She's our teacher."

"Yeah, and I'm Kenny McCormick. Glad to see we're pointing out the obvious facts tonight. You don't have anything to worry about though Stan. For once I was turned down."

"I'm sure you've been turned down quite a lot." I counter, but before he has time to reply and stall some more, a gentle peck is placed on my lips and Kenny's out the window. I sigh; ready to close the window when I hear it; the sound of my door opening and the person I've been trying to avoid with this whole situation all together.

"Stan why the hell is your window open?"

_***Hides away in shame**__*** This wasn't my best smut by far, but trust me, I have some pretty perfect ideas planned ahead and I'm super excited to finally be able to use them somewhere! I'm trying to make my smut better, but it just feels like I'm stuck on one of those teacup rides at amusement parks that have you spinning around in a circle for a long period of time. **_

_**Anyway, next chapter's going to be good, I can promise it! The only thing is I don't have a definite update date set up so it could be sometime next week, it could be sometime next month. Depends on how you guys felt about this here chapter ^.^ The only preview I can give you is it involves an introduction to the small side story that'll take place and some sweet words exchanged by Stan and Kenny (if you know what I mean ***__**wink**__***)**_

_**To make me really happy, I think you should leave me a review for this chapter and tell me how you think it went ^.^**_

_**Bye loves!**_

_**~819 **_


	4. It Couldn't Be

_**AN: This might not be my most popular fic, but I honestly have a great time writing for it so here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long with the update, I kinda spread it out over a couple of days instead of writing it all in one sitting like I normally do. I also didn't handwrite this first either so that's a win in my book ^.^ **_

_**Word Count: 4667**_

_**Warnings: Eh. Nothing too major, the talk of insults and cursing, a squabble. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park**_

* * *

"No dude I swear to God Craig was going to cream his pants right there in the middle of class!" Cartman hoots, shoving another stack of French fries into his mouth. Everyone around me is laughing raucously, and my gaze shifts to a horribly red Craig Tucker.

_Two words; pencil skirt. _

I mean don't get me wrong; I absolutely hate Craig as much as the next guy over, but I don't think its right to tease him about something like that. My morals might be a shriveled up prune inside of me, but I definitely have them somewhere. It _was_ pretty funny though, watching Craig turn every shade of red on the color pallet every time Ms. Stratton turned around to write something on the white board.

Craig spluttered a few times before shouting various nasal protests and Kenny shakes his head, smiling cheekily. He then proceeds to put a hand on Craig's shoulder, "Its ok Craig, I think everyone's just jealous that Ms. Stratton has the hots for you too."

Craig let out another inhuman sounding noise before shooting up in his seat "If I'm going to be the butt of you guys' jokes for the entire lunch period then I can just leave!"

There's a really weird awkward pause between the lunch table, before Cartman suddenly blurts out, " By butt are you referring to the one you were staring at in English?" Another inhuman sound and we're all being shown the middle finger before Craig storms away. Ok but I have to admit, that _was_ a pretty funny comeback.

In the midst of laughing I feel Kenny's hand find a way to my knee, and he squeezes it slightly. I give him a look out of the corner of my eye, and he completely ignores me, still laughing at Cartman's not that funny joke. I mean it was funny, but not funny enough to still be laughing about it a couple of minutes later.

"So did you guys hear about Bebe's party this week?" Clyde asks. He _know_s we know because he's been broadcasting it everywhere and to everyone. Its not that hard to find out about since she has one almost every other weekend, when her dad's "out of town" and her mom's hanging out with her friends at some hotel/casino in Denver, but its kind of annoying that he tells us about his girlfriend's constant partying. Plus, Kenny and I haven't missed one of Bebe's parties since sophomore year.

"Clyde, is my last name McCormick?" Kenny asks smugly. "The parties don't even get interesting until I walk in."

"Yeah because you always bring that hard shit that nobody wants to do except you, and Craig. " Kyle spits. Well, I know that there's some kind of hard stuff floating around at Bebe's parties because its South Park and about fifty percent of the adults actually care about us, but there's no stories about it the next day so I assume that nothing terrible has happened. Me of course, I don't ever plan on doing any of the hard stuff anytime soon. Hell, I haven't even smoked any weed yet, but neither has fifty percent of the school so I'm not alone.

"Hey, its not just me and Craig. Also its our business what we do so I don't see why there's a real problem with it." Kenny replies casually. "So what if I like the hard stuff?"

"We had this same conversation about you taking a liking to sex a little too much and look what happened." Cartman replies. "I can count on two hands the number of people you haven't gotten your pop-tart eating hands on."

Kenny's hand moves higher on my leg and I ignore it. "Isn't the saying ' The chase makes it all worth while'?" Kenny replies again. Cartman and Kyle shake their heads and it makes me wonder if they're even more connected than they think.

"Yeah dude, but I think it'd be really helpful for you if you settled down with someone for a while." Kyle reasons, and I can see the smirk on Kenny's face in my mind. I can vividly remember having this conversation, as Cartman said, and this was when Kenny was the most popular person at North Park High and he didn't even go there. I don't know though, maybe it isn't the right thing to tell Kyle about us soon. I mean, it's just been a week and its Kenny McCormick we're talking about.

"I don't know Jew Boy, I don't think its possible for Kenny to find someone that likes eating Pop tarts and Toaster Strudel for the rest of their lives." Cartman replies nonchalantly. This time its Clyde's turn to laugh at Cartman's reused joke.

Kenny's hand suddenly flies across the table and grabs a handful of Cartman's French fries. "Ay you poor piece of shit! What the hell did you do that for?!" Cartman shouts, and Kyle throws his head back with laughter. A small chuckle comes from me, but this isn't like me. This isn't like me at all. I just have the weirdest feeling that something's going right. Like I'm actually happy inside and out for once, which is pretty weird.

"How did we go from talking about Bebe's party to talking about my relationship status?" Kenny asks through a mouthful of fries. "I would like you assholes to know that I'm happy where I am at the moment."

"What? You moved your disease ridden body to the people at North Park High?" Cartman asks angrily. "Who knows how many different STDs are in you."

That actually makes me glance over to my blond friend, my smile slowly fading and my stomach dropping. I knew that Kenny was a complete male slut (no offense to him), but the thought of him having an STD never crossed my mind. I know that if there was something wrong with him, Kenny would probably go get checked at that free clinic, but what if he didn't know? What if I had something that I didn't know about? How would I tell my mom with a straight face that I had an STD after having gay sex with one of my best friends and that I needed some medicine. I need to ask Kenny about this right after lunch.

Before I can have any more thoughts about this, the bell rings signaling that lunch is over and the start of third period.

* * *

"I need to ask you something." I say sternly. Kenny buries his face in the crook of my neck and takes a deep breath, making my skin tingle as he slowly exhales. How ironic is it that we both have an off period together? If that's not irony then I have no idea what irony is.

My back hits one of the lockers, and I put my hands on Kenny's chest to try to push him away. I really don't need anyone coming and finding what we're doing. High school drama isn't really sounding all that interesting at the moment. Kenny pulls away from me and slightly frowns.

"You're not letting what that fat asshole said at lunch get to you right?" He huffs.

I open my mouth, trying to find the right wording so I don't completely make him angry, but fuck it. I have a right to know about these sorts of things and if he gets mad about it then just fuck him. I close and open my mouth a couple of times like a fish out of water and I guess he doesn't take the hint. Deciding that there's no way I can get any words out, I nod my head.

He gives an annoyed sigh, "If I had something like that then I would have told you a long time ago." He smirks, getting close to my ear," If I did, would I have had you on your back a few days ago? " A heated blush rises to my cheeks, along with a panted breath as one of his hands trails under my shirt and rubs across my stomach. "You're really going to believe Eric Cartman over me? I ashamed of you Stanny." Kenny drawls out. Another time I try to push him away for the sole purpose that we're in the middle of the hallway. Kenny grabs both of my hands and snatches them by my sides. Quickly his mouth connects with an exposed spot on my neck, and I muffle the grunt that tries to make its way past my lips.

"Will Stan Marsh report to the principal's office please? Stan Marsh to the principal's office please." The PA system echoes. Kenny gives another annoyed sigh after removing his mouth from my neck and placing his forehead on my shoulder. He steps out of the way, and I give myself a couple of deep breaths to try to compose myself before going in front of the principal and a bunch of other adults that will never take me seriously again if they saw me like this. Straightening and flattening out my hair, I give Kenny a quick "I'll be back." Before walking down the hall to the principal's office.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

I know it's been a couple of years, but I actually kinda miss walking into Principal Victoria's office. That and Mr. Garrison's room are the only places in school that I actually feel comfortable in just because I've been in them plenty of times.

Principal Tasha looks at me with a pleased look, and my gaze drifts to another guy sitting in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"Thank you for getting here quickly Mr. Marsh." She states.

I absolutely hate when people call me that. It makes me feel like my dad, and that's all I need to say about it.

"If you would be so kind to show Mr. Morno around? He just arrived here today."

I nod my head. Its not like I have an actual choice whether I want to or not, and I really don't want to, but it probably won't take that long. I _know_ that it'll take the rest of off period though, and I'm not happy about that, and I know Kenny won't be either.

Principal Tasha starts to say something again, but she's cut off by the sound of that plug in phone ringing. She takes the phone in her hand and motions for me and whatever his face to get out of her office quickly. Not even giving the dude a chance to introduce himself to me, because I frankly don't care, I start to walk to the front of the school. Its just weird having new people show up for senior year. We're a pretty tight knit group and new people just mess it up.

No name cuts me off, sticking his hand out and smiling at me. "My names Noah. Noah Morno."

Before I can even comprehend it, my eyes narrow at the dark brown ones in front of me. Noah retracts his hand awkwardly, and then runs it through sandy blonde curls, and I swear I can see a blush on his face. It just might be because I'm making him feel awkward at the moment. "Here, let's start over," He starts, sticking his hand out, "My name's Noah Morno, and its nice to meet you."

Oh my God. I don't even have words about this right now.

Sighing, I take his hand in mine and shake it. I would expect him to have a pretty tense handshake because he's the new kid, but he's totally relaxed. "Stan. Stan Marsh, nice to meet you too." Honestly, he reminds me of Gary. It actually would be pretty sweet to see Gary again, if I had to meet one person that left this Godforsaken town. I'm pretty sure he moved to Utah.

* * *

So, I show Noah around the school, even if it isn't that hard of a place to figure out. I give him tips on which groups to hang around and what ones to not hang around, which girl's are ok, etc. It's not like he'll actually need any of the stuff that I've been telling him, we'll all be gone in eight months.

The only thing that I actually have a gripe about is that Noah is way too touchy. I don't have a problem with being touched (obviously) but if I don't know you, don't touch me. For no reason he'll just but his hand on my shoulder or we'll awkwardly brush hands or shoulders and it just makes me plain uncomfortable (No offense to him). He's actually pretty nice, but I have someone else that I should be gushing over like some love struck middle school girl. I don't plan on leaving him any time soon either.

We finally end up in that hallway where I left Kenny (the English hallway mind you) and I find him sitting at one of the desks that nobody bothered to put back into the classroom. He happily jumps up from said desk, but stops dead in his tracks when he sees the stranger behind me (who's also touching my shoulder). "Who the hell is this?" He asks calmly. If he weren't glaring at the person behind me, I would have laughed because he acts exactly the way Kyle and I do whenever there's someone we don't know hanging out with us.

"This is Noah Morno. That's the reason Tasha called me into her office. She said I had to show him around for the rest of off period." I respond, and just like I said; Kenny doesn't look all that happy. I'm not either, but it's personally nice to not have sex with him every minute of every day. I know it might sound faggy, but I kinda don't want a relationship based off of sex. Now if only I could get Kenny to think the same thing without something happening. The most likely outcome would be that he would totally ignore me and carry on with the way things were.

He frowns at me, and then at Noah. Kenny then proceeds to put on his best cheeky smile, and immediately I know it's a fake one. "Well, two people are always better than one!" He then sticks his hand out to Noah and I tense, because if he knew Kenny like I did, he would know that he's about to have Noah's ass on the floor and I wouldn't do anything to help him. "Name's Kenny."

Now it may just be me, but the way that Noah sticks his hand out to Kenny and takes it seems a little stiff. It's probably just the whole new kid thing. What I actually notice is that both of them are about the same height, which means that they're both taller than me. How did I not notice that Noah was taller than me? Ugh I hate being the shortest one in a group of people. For some reason, I'm not even close to being the tallest boy in the school; I'm somewhat in the middle, right next to Clyde.

"Stan? Stannn?" I snap out of my sort of angry thought process to find Kenny snapping his fingers in my face. My sight doesn't even focus on Kenny though; it focuses on Noah, who's glaring at Kenny. He probably doesn't even know that I can see him glaring at Kenny, but I wonder what that's about. Do they know each other? No, Noah just mentioned that he's from somewhere else.

Focusing back on Kenny, I give him a smile to let him know that I'm ok and he carries on with his fake cheeky smile. He slings his arm around my shoulder and we're walking down the hallway with Noah trailing behind us.

* * *

I can feel the burning of eyes in my back. Kenny and I (mainly Kenny) are almost done showing the new kid around school with only a couple of minutes left in fourth period. That's perfectly fine with me; I really didn't feel like going to biology anyway. Noah's been extremely quiet, only talking when Kenny or I talk to him first.

Finally our slow circle around the school comes to an end as we end up by the front doors. Kenny's lingering arm finally leaves my shoulder when Noah's around the corner.

"I don't like him." Kenny whispers sternly. My eyebrows arch in question to the very blunt statement. I give a small chuckle because it just has to be another one of Kenny's antics. He _has_ been hanging around Cartman for quite a while, and we all know how jealous Cartman gets when somebody tries to come in our friend circle now.

"Why? He seems like a nice guy." I reply, and Kenny frowns at me again.

"Dude have you seen the way he looks at you? He totally has a crush on you, to put it a better way." Another heavy blush creeps up to my cheeks at another one of Kenny's blunt comments. There's no way that Noah has a crush on me, I literally just met him a couple of hours ago. That frown on Kenny's face disappears and it gets replaced with a cheeky smile that's actually real. "You can't help it though. I knew the risks of having such a hot and adorable boyfriend."

My mouth goes dry and my face burns even more intensely. Kenny knows that he hit a soft spot in me and his smile gets even wider at what kind of reaction he got out of me. Still horribly bushing, I frown at Kenny and I swear I hear him mumble something along the lines of 'you're so cute'.

"I'm going to beat your ass one day." I growl, and Kenny only laughs louder. His hand goes to the back of my head and the next thing I know, my forehead is being pressed to Kenny's lips. My fists ball at my sides and my body feels like I'm going to spontaneously combust right there in the middle of the school hallway.

"Can I come over after school?" He asks, and I'm so embarrassed that I nod yes without even thinking that I have swim practice after school. "You have practice after school don't you?" I nod again and he gets that shit eating smile on his face again. He's thinking about me in my swim

The bell ringing penetrates my ears and we both jump. Kenny pulls away from me just as the numbers of students start to exit their classrooms. I don't think either of us are ready to let anybody but ourselves know about what we have going on. I know for a fact that my dad would shit himself if he knew, but I don think my mom would have a problem with it. Kenny's parents don't really care what he does nowadays, and it kinda makes my chest hurt a little.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I carry myself down the hallway to my locker to find the last person I want to be standing there.

"Hey Noah." I say, trying to be as polite as possible, but to me, it doesn't sound all that polite. He doesn't have a crush on me and I can prove it to him.

"Hey Stan." He starts. He then goes to look around at other people nervously, by rubbing his hands together in a way that reminds me of Butters. "Do you, do you wanna come over to my house?"

I know that this doesn't help my argument that he doesn't have a crush on me, but it could be that he just wants to hang out with his first friend. I'm sticking with that, but I need a nice way to tell him that I already have Kenny coming over.

"Aw dude, I have swim practice after school and I already promised Kenny that he could, but how does tomorrow sound?" Noah falters for a bit, but he goes back to normal when I promise him tomorrow.

"Do you have swim practice after school tomorrow?"

"No, I have it in the morning so I'll be free after school." My phone buzzes four times in my pocket and I know its Kenny texting me, probably asking where I am.

"Could I maybe walk with you to the pool?" He asks. I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least have him walk with me to the pool, its not even that far away, but I know Kenny will probably have a problem with it. He is my… boyfriend after all?

"_You can't help it though. I knew the risks of having such a hot and adorable boyfriend." _

Those words ring over in my head again. Well, I guess we are boyfriends then. Just the though of him using that word sends a blush rising to my cheeks, but I think Noah also said something around that time because he looks pretty smug about something. I open my locker and grab the two books I need for homework, put them in my backpack and turn to Noah.

* * *

"So you and Kenny are pretty close right?" Noah asks nervously, running a hand through hair.

I mean, I guess we're close since we're… the b word, but nothing comes in between my relationship with Kyle. That's like trying to break through a diamond with nothing but your teeth.

"Yeah we are," I start, "but I have another best friend that means the world to me too."

I don't know if Noah didn't want me to see the way his body tensed when I said that, but believe me, I saw it.

"Who's your other best friend?" He asks, and I'm still thinking whether I should tell him about Kyle or not. He'll meet him soon enough, but I just don't really know.

"Kyle." I say simply. He nods and decides to not ask any more questions.

Like I predicted, Kenny's in front of the gym that contains the pool, and he frowns when he sees me walking with Noah. I'll be dammed if he starts to be feeling threatened just because I'm humoring the new kid today. Its not like I'll leave him just because some other guy that I don't even know asked to hang out with me, I'd have to be stupid to do that.

_Did I just really think that? _

"Well, I gotta go Stan." Noah says, checking his phone. Either he sees and won't acknowledge Kenny frowning at us, or he's just that ignorant and doesn't see it at all. Either one it makes him really hard to read. "I'll see you tomorrow 'kay?" And just like that, Noah's walking back to the main building of the school. Sheepishly, I turn to Kenny, who still has his face in a frown (its more of a scowl to be honest).

"I tell you that I don't like him and you hang out with him anyway?" Kenny asks angrily.

"He _asked_ if he could walk with me first of all. What was I supposed to tell him; No I can't because my boyfriend doesn't like you? Remember, we're supposed to be a secret so I just can't go everywhere blurting out that you're my boyfriend yet, just think what would happen if our parents found out Kenny." I scold him. He walks away from me and starts pacing, mumbling 'I know, I know.' while pulling at some of his hair.

"Are you feeling threatened by him?" I ask angrily. I thought Kenny knew me better than to pull some kind of bullshit like this.

He whips around and faces me, those blue eyes that I love make themselves unknown to me. I've never seen Kenny this angry before, not even when we were little he never got angry like this.

"So what if I am? What if I _am _feeling threatened by someone who obviously has a crush on you? Are you going to leave me and go straight to someone you don't know like a whore?"

I gasp, anger making itself very known inside of me. "You're the last person to get mad at someone for being a whore Kenny." And then I see it. There are tears in the corners of his eyes. This is completely and utterly fucking ridiculous. We haven't even been dating that long, not to mention that our relationship was first formed on a "no strings attached casual sex system". How is he so jealous right now? Does he have the right to be jealous?

And then it hits me.

Memories of the third grade flash into my mind, when we had that new female substitute teacher because Garrison was off doing whatever he did back then, and me and the boys were totally in love with her. I remember when Wendy curled her hair, put on a ridiculous amount of makeup as well as an equally ridiculous leather outfit. And then in the fourth grade where she got breast implants because we were all spending more time and paying more to Bebe.

Does Kenny love me?

It can't be.

I take a deep breath and look up at him. Watery blue lock with mine and I feel like I've been punched in the stomach.

"I'm sorry." We both say at the same time, turning away shyly. Kenny's not a shy person and neither am I. Kenny's arms wrap around me and I find myself too wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you."

"Kenny do you love me?" I ask without thinking. I can feel him tense in my arms and I guess I could have figured it out on my own, but I wanna hear _him_ say it. I want to hear him say it and him mean it. Call me selfish, but I want to hear those words everyday from him, as much as I can and however often he can say it, and I don't care who hears it.

"Marsh you're late!" My coach calls. We both jump away from each other like there was lightening struck right where we were standing. Smiling sheepishly at Kenny, I jog past him to run after my coach, only stopping right as I open the doors when I feel a hand come down on my butt.

Kenny just calmly strolls past me, that same shit-eating look on his face.

* * *

_**And with that ladies and gentlemen is the end of The No Strings Attached System! Thanks for reading and being so nice and if you're still reading this then you know that I'm completely joking XD. **_

_**Nah we've still got a long, porn filled way to go my awesome readers, but I thank all of you for the support I've gotten so far! **_

_**And for all three of you that cared about my finals, I got all A's and one C in math so that means I still get to take honors classes again! Yay me! **_

_**Anyway, stay nice and beautiful my sweet pineapples and be prepared! Our dear beloved Ms. Stratton is going to reveal a dangerous secret to our dear Stanny so I hope you stick around for that!**_

_**Have a great day/night/sunset/sunrise/ school day/ summer day/ good luck on your finals if you're still taking those, if you have I hope you all got A's on them ^.^**_

_**~819 **_


	5. Miss Missing You (Read AN for questions)

**_Guess who dislocated their fingers? Me! Guess who also got a new laptop that they barely know how to work and has to get surgery? _**

**_I personally hate when they do flashbacks in fan fiction, but I'm a hypocrite myself and I saw it nice to deem you all with a little pre smut instead of having it first thing in the chapter. This chapter's pretty much flashbacks for the first half and then it goes to real time. If I did real time the entire way this would at least be 12,000 words, which makes my hand and my swollen fingers hurt just thinking about it. _**

**_Warnings: Some pre-smut, mentions of a wrong relationship if any of you actually care about that, and some actual smut (a tiny tiny little bit)._**

**_God I fucking hated writing the smut scene for this chapter, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head and now here I am. I for one am not a person for talking (you know, if I actually have/have had a boyfriend or a love life (which I am still quite young mind you), but weh. Practice makes perfect I guess. _**

**_Disclaimer: No. South Park isn't mine. If it was then I wouldn't be here writing this would I? _**

_(This is her friend updating her chapters since 819's dominant hand is apparently in a cast and she's probably useless without me. Just call me AB if there's anything to address about this chapter)_

* * *

Slowly slipping my swim jammers off, I pull back the curtain and step into one of the showers in the locker room. Again, call it completely convent that we had private one on one swimming lessons with our coach and I don't really think she cares what appears on our skin as long as it doesn't hinder us in the water.

I don't particularly favor the smell of chlorine, but its something I can and have to live with if I'm going to be a swimmer. Through the steam that slowly fills the shower stall, I can faintly see the prominent hickeys that reside on my collarbone. There has to be at least ten of said marks on me and they constantly continue to make me angrier every time I look at them. They show no signs of going away any time soon either, thank to Kenny. Against my will though, there is one very noticeable blue and black one right where my neck meets my collarbone, strategically placed so everyone can see it if I'm not wearing a sweatshirt or some type if scarf.

**_FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB_**

_Of course that asshole would wait until everyone had left. Its his fault though, volunteering me and himself to pick up all the towels and Gatorade bottles that everyone had left scattered around the pool. Not to mention that the elementary school had their swim practices on the other side so that only left more for us to pick up. I could feel it though: Kenny's stare piercing through me every time I bent down to pick up something. He probably did that just so he could stare at me without anybody else watching._

_All hell did in fact break loose when I walked into the locker room, determined to change clothes so I could get home, take a shower and get ready for Bebe's party, which I didn't feel like going to anymore. Do I have to have a reason as to why I don't wanna go anymore? No I don't. I just really don't feel like going and getting shitfaced tonight. Kenny can go do that because I trust him not to fuck anything or anybody up, but I don't want to go. _

_I can see Kenny in the mirror behind me. I already know what he's going to try to do or what he wants to do and I say no. No more sex in a place where we could get caught and have our school lives ruined in less than a paragraph. Nope. Not doing it. _

_I say that, but we all know that I'll end up giving in at some point or another. _

_Exactly like I predicted, Kenny comes up behind me and places a hand on my wrist. As a counter to that I take a step off to the side so he can't corner me to the sink. His hand goes to goes to my chest, and before I can comprehend it, his mouth goes to my neck. A soft gasp followed by a moan breaks past my lips before I can stop it as. I could push him off if I wanted to, but do I really want to do that? Half of me wants to push the boundaries, but the other half of me wants to shove him off and tell him to wait until we get to my house, but there's also a little nagging voice in the back of my head telling me to tell him to fuck off. It's all one big mess honestly and I don't feel like addressing it currently. _

_Breaking me out of my thoughts, a small and quick 'Ow' gets past my lips and I feel Kenny smirk against my collarbone. At that exact moment I know exactly what he's doing. "Get off of me." I command, and another bite comes to a different part of my collarbone causing me gasp. His hand travels lower on my abdomen to where my jammers start and he pulls the band, letting it snap back against me with a wet slap. My back arches against him as I let out a groan, but I inwardly frown because he knows that I won't push him off now. He's got me on the brink of being worked up like this and he better fucking do something about it now. _

_"__I hate you." I tell him simply, and in response I get another smirk against my skin from Kenny. _

_"__Sure you do Stan."_

* * *

I did in fact go over to Noah's house the next day after school ( like I promised him), and the first thing he asked when I got to his house was if I wanted to swim. I think I turned him down a little too fast, but come on; I don't think anyone would want to be in my position after finding ten hickeys on their body. His house is almost on par with Token's, which surprises me because there's not that many large houses in South Park. His mom was nice, and so was his dad, but I think he was an only child. There was really nothing off putting about his family, because like I told Kenny, they're just nice normal people that moved to a quiet mountain town, if you can even call it that.

Instead of swimming like he wanted to, we ended up playing video games in his room until it got dark and on the brink of being midnight. The only actual thing that made me nervous was that he kept looking at me every now and then. He also thought it was necessary to bring up the topic of Kenny every time I actually started to try get comfortable in his house. I would answer his questions like an actual person, but sometimes his questions would actually push the limit on what I'm willing to answer.

_"__So are you dating anyone?" Noah asked, not even pausing his game to look at me. It makes me feel better though, doesn't really put that much pressure on me knowing that I'm not being stared at while I answer a question like this. I could be truthful and answer yes, but that would mean that I would have to tell him who exactly I was dating and I'm not really to tell anyone that yet. _

_"__No." I answer. I guess I took to long to say said answer, but I don't think he noticed anything. Noah just simply goes back to his game, but I can feel the awkward silence that followed. _

_"__Are you sure you're not lying to me Stan, you have something on your neck. Nobody's messing with you right?" _

_He's pushing it. _

_My face turns hot and I reposition the sweatshirt on my neck so I'm pretty sure it covers the hickey on my neck. "The guys did the vaccume cleaner on my neck thing." I mumble. Immediately, he pauses the game and grabs my wrist, pulling me towards what I assume is the bathroom. "Dude what are you doing?" He still ignores me, letting go of my wrist and rummaging through his cabinets _

_"__Dude, Noah, what the hell are you looking for." He still ignores me, and I finally see him pull out a bottle of Aloe Vera. Hands push me down to sit on the toilet seat, then go to move my sweatshirt so that one bruise is visible and he rubs the Aloe Vera on his finger on my neck. _

_I-I really don't know what to do about that. The only person I know that's bold like this is Kenny, and the occasional Wendy if it isn't before her scolding me for something stupid. I can't even think of a good thing to say to protest, I'm just stuck sitting here staring at him in shock while his fingers touch at my neck like nobody else has ever done. Noah suddenly starts to lean forward towards me. _

_Oh no. _

_He's coming closer. _

_I need to say something._

_"__Stop." I croak. Noah still comes closer. The entire world around me is in slow motion. This isn't the same as me telling Kenny to stop; he knows when I actually mean for him to stop. I barely know Noah. He could be taking my 'No' as a 'Yes keep going', and this is terrible. "Stop." I tell him again. This time he hesitates, but he keeps pressing forward. I finally get the strength back into my body to physically do something about it, and my hands connect with his shoulders, "Don't do that." I tell him sternly. _

_He looks at me, dark brown eyes looking hurt and narrowing at me. "I thought you said you weren't dating anyone." _

_I am. _

_"__That doesn't mean I'm looking to date someone." I tell him again. Pushing him further off of me, I stand up from the toilet seat and start to walk out of the bathroom. "I think I'm gonna go home." Before I can fully make it out of the bathroom, I hear one question that makes me stop. _

_"__We're still friends right?" _

_Are we even still friends? He did try to kiss me after all. Punch me if I'm wrong, but I don't think that friends try to kiss each other. Kyle and I didn't try to kiss each other, Craig and Clyde don't try to kiss each other, and Juliana and I don't kiss each other. I don't even know him that well, but I'm a person of second chances. I've gotten way to many second chances in the past, and so Noah deserves one too. _

_"__Yeah. Yeah we're still friends."_

* * *

That was two weeks ago. Kyle called me a couple of days after the party that I didn't go to and after Noah's house and told me that Kenny and Craig got arrested for disturbing the peace and public intoxication, and then proceeded to tell me that they found those hardcore drugs in both of their systems.

I looked it up and did my research, finding out that both of them have to go to some kind of four-week rehabilitation in some small rehab building that's supposed to work wonders. While I can say that I believe that it happened, I really don't know what to do without Kenny. I'm not desperate, but it seems that life's gotten pretty boring.

Well, kind of. I mean whenever I go to Ms. Stratton's house on the weekends there's always something happening, whether it be gossip about the teachers or just asking for her opinion. Either way it's always a good idea whenever I decide to go over there. And so, I do.

But the way her front door just opens kind of scares me, but wine bottles across the floor lead me to believe that she had a party with some of her other friends. And then I see it.

A lump, what I assume is said missing teacher, is laid in the middle of the living room holding an empty bottle of wine. Bending down to her level, I shake her shoulder and call her name softly. A groan comes from her closed lips and her eyes scrunch up in annoyance. Being someone who knows what's about to happen next, I move out of the way and shift over to the side. Juliana shoots up, making the sound that I know too well, and sprints towards the bathroom. I sigh, standing up and following her until I finally manage to find my English teacher with her face in the toilet.

Ms. Stratton groans again, "Oh thank you, I love when my students find me looking like a drunk hung-over mess." She calls out sarcastically. I completely ignore her comment, walking over and holding her hair so it doesn't get gross toilet water on it. "I don't need you treating me like one of your friends." She says again. I would consider us friends for the sole purpose that we do some things that friends do, but I know that she's just being difficult.

She retches again, sending another gross wave into the toilet followed by a fit of coughs. "I know you don't really mean that."

"Yes I do."

Juliana raises her head out of the toilet and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. I let go of her hair, letting her wobble to her feet and bloodshot eyes meet with mine. My eyes don't connect with her eyes like she probably thought they would, but instead they go to a light purple bruise above her bra line.

I guess I'm not like most people. The only thing they would be concerned about is the sole purpose that their young teacher's shirt is unbuttoned all the way and completely open, but like I mentioned before, there's a hickey right above her chest.

"I thought you said Will was out of town." I say, narrowing my eyes at the very noticeable spot on her caramel colored skin. She probably thought I wouldn't notice it, but it contrasts heavily against her skin tone. Juliana's eyes follow mine all the way to the purple spot and she immediately closes her shirt, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Didn't your mom teach you not to look at a woman when she's indecent?" She shrieks, flinching and bringing one of her hands to her head.

"Didn't you say Will was _out of town_?" I press again. I don't mind her having a sex life like the rest of the world, but I do not condone cheating. Even if it is none of my business to act like this because she is in fact older than me and it is _her_ life, I need to do something about this before she ruins said life. I guess that's just one of the perks of being me; Stan Marsh, the person that cares about people way too much.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Juliana argues back. My frown deepens at her stubbornness.

"We can talk about it now or we can talk about it later." I argue back, and I hear her huff through her nose. Opening one of the cabinets above the toilet, I grab a bottle of ibuprofen, hand her two of the pills and fill a glass on the counter with sink water. "You can tell me how you got that and who gave it to you right now, or you can tell me when you get out of the shower, but I'm not leaving until one of those things happen."

From an outsider's perspective looking in, they would have never guessed that an eighteen year old student was arguing with his twenty four year old English teacher. They would probably see it as the other way around.

Ms. Stratton takes the pills and drinks the entire cup of water afterwards, still frowning at me. "I might tell you after, now get out." She thinks that I'm looking at her, but I see another purple spot right where the band of her pants start. Again her eyes follow where I'm looking and she shoves me with one of her hands until I'm out of the bathroom, the door slamming behind me.

I knock on the door, "I'm going to your kitchen!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

I know I know, personally I have no right to be prying into her business, but come on, she could single handedly ruin her life if those bites came from where I think they did.

Going through her refrigerator, I grab some milk just as the smell of coffee starts to reach my nose.

"I said I don't need you to be taking care of me, "I hear a voice sneer. Turning towards the entrance of the kitchen I see Juliana standing there looking like a well, a showered hung over mess. I don't think I've seen a teacher wear sweatpants and a sweatshirt in the summer.

Wait a minute, isn't that-

"Isn't that Craig's sweatshirt?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. Juliana pales and begins tugging at the offending piece of clothing nervously. She then stops and narrows her eyes at me again and I feel like it's the bathroom situation all over.

"What two people can't have the same sweatshirt? What if I happen to like Fall Out Boy?" She counters. Instead of trying to argue with her again I just give her a look. Her unwavering glare is still focused on me.

"Where'd you get the hickeys from?" I ask again.

"Why is it any of your business anyway?" My teacher asked. The gears in my head start to turn at the thought of a good answer. I can't just say "You're my friend" because I am well aware that a student can't be this type of friendly with their teacher, but if Cartman can still be friends and get e-mails from Rob Reiner after that smoking incident, then dammit I can be friends with my teacher.

"Because I'm your friend and I don't want you to ruin your life over something as stupid as a one night stand."

Her shoulders slack a little and she looks up at me, and I swear that she's going to start crying right now. "If I told you that my life was already ruined would you believe me? I've dedicated so much of my life to Will and he doesn't even come home to me most nights. We're supposed to get married next year and I haven't even had small talk with him since last month."

I know her and Will don't have the best of relationships. Every time I _do_ go to her house Will is never there. On the says that he _is_ there he orders her around like a servant because he's to lazy to get himself another beer or a bag of chips. It's just, I don't know, maybe if they talked they could get through it, but I think Juliana's ready to call it quits. I hear something mumbled that really didn't reach my ears and I tell her to repeat herself. It sounds almost like a name.

"Craig." This time I hear it loud and clear, it makes my stomach drop. I was expecting someone like a person around her age and _not_ somebody in my class.

"How could you?" I mumble. She hears me though because I can see her flinch right in front of me. "Do you know what would happen if somebody other than me found out?" I don't know exactly when the volume of my voice started to rise, but now I'm yelling.

"It just happened alright! He came into my classroom and I helped him with whatever he wanted and he just kissed me! I told him what he did was wrong and he gave me that stupid 'why?' he always does and it just happened." She's screaming back at me, and I don't honestly know what to say about this. She could have her whole life ruined because of this, and I don't think there's anything I can do about it.

I sigh, dragging my hand over my face, "What are you going to do?

Ms. Stratton shakes her head. Yeah, you and me both.

"Do you still love Will?" It's a question that I would ask her whenever we have these awkward silences about her fiancée, and I always get the same answer of 'I don't know'. This time, she shakes her head.

"I don't."

Of course she doesn't. I wouldn't, but I honestly don't think Craig Tucker is the right way to go if she were to pursue this path. It's not a good idea because I fucking hate Craig for obvious reasons, and she's an adult that can't keep acting like she's in high school. If somebody finds out about this that isn't me then her whole life could be fucked up and she'd be labeled as a sex offender. Nothing really does go right in this fucked up town so why should I have a problem with it?

I give another loud and long sigh because I know I'm not going to like the answer when I ask this question. "Do you like Craig like that?" The pregnant pause that Juliana gives lets me know my answer, and I just simply walk away from her and continue to do whatever I was doing in the kitchen.

"I was going to say I don't know, but don't you have a problem with this?" Juliana calls, and I shake my head. I'm tired of us acting like kids. I want us to start acting like adults.

"Nope. I'll stand with you on this because you're my friend, but I don't like this." That's all I can say because that's all I know what to say. This a completely new thing to a person who's done the stuff I've done.

* * *

I don't particularly like staying up on a weekday, but of course something completely fucked up had to happen to the school involving fruit punch and the ceiling so we can't go there for the rest of the week. I guess that's just another perk about living here.

My phone rings, making me almost jump off of my bed, and I immediately answer it when I see who it is calling me.

"Dude what the fuck?" I whisper as loudly as a whisper can get ( it _is _almost one o'clock in the morning mind you) and I can practically see the shit eating grin on his face this time.

"Hey Stanny, whatcha been up to?" Kenny asks. He doesn't sound any different, so I assume he went where Kyle told me.

"How the actual hell do you end up like this?" I ask again. He didn't answer my original question. I know for a fact that he's annoying me so I don't even know why I try anymore.

The image of his cheeky smile appears in my head and I probably know that whatever happened was probably _his _fault. "Well, Bebe's party ended and so Craig and I wanted to walk home, but I think we accidentally broke a window to one of the stores while the guy was leaving."

"And then they arrested you both and did a drug test and found the shit and that's where you guys are know?" I finish, and the small 'yeah' lets me know my answer.

I shake my head, and I know that he can probably see me doing such a thing because he's still silent. "You're a fucking dumbass you know?"

"I know." He responds quietly. "But, they said that if we do good for the this week and the next, then we can go home!" His tone changes almost immediately, and I can't help to be happy for him. I miss him, even though I would probably end up dying if someone had to hear me say it out loud.

"Are you listening to me?" Kenny's voice breaks me out of whatever thought I was thinking, and no, I wasn't listening to what he just said.

"No I wasn't. I'm sorry." I reply, and I hear him sigh over the phone.

"I said I wanted to try something again when I get back." He says quietly. Usually whenever Kenny says that it doesn't mean a good thing on my part, but that doesn't mean I'm not curious to know what he means by something new. "But you'll have to wait and see."

I try to change the subject because I know that if I don't, Kenny will just keep going on and on teasing me about how much I don't know what he's going to do. "So, how's rehab?" I'm much better than small talk, but its the only thing I can come up with at the moment.

"Well let's see; you're not here, Craig's still a fucking dick, this is the first time I've held my phone in two weeks and you're not here." He says sarcastically. I honestly don't know how to respond to that, other than try to change the subject. It leaves my heart leaping in my chest."How was Noah's house?"

Well, I have two options at this point. I can either tell him and risk having Kenny freak out about something that's really nothing or I can just lie to him. I know that Kenny and I aren't really dating officially, but that doesn't mean that he can't and won't get jealous about what happened. It happened with Tammy Warner in middle school, and a jealous Kenny is a force to be reckoned with. "It was fine."

"You're lying to me aren't you?"

Goddammit. I've always been terrible at lying, but the only people that can actually see through me are Kyle and my mom. "He didn't try to do anything to you did he?"

The moment that I decide to tell Kenny is the moment I condemn Noah to hell (probably almost literally) and I can't do that. He doesn't know about me and Kenny and he couldn't have known and I can't blame him for that. The only thing that would have set me off from him knowing are the hickeys scattered all over me when I went to his house,"No."

I can hear Kenny sigh over the phone and I guess that he means that he dropped the subject. "Ok. I was just making sure."

There's a few seconds of silence between us and for a second it almost makes me think that Kenny fell asleep over the phone. "I miss you." Kenny finally says with a pant. My already burning cheeks turn another fifty shades of red and I forget again that he can't see me, so I'm technically off the hook form his teasing.

"I-" I pause for a second, and the thoughts of what Noah tried to do when I went over to his house flash through my mind."I miss you too." I can't stop thinking about what Noah tried to do, and there's absolutely no way that I'm attracted to him like that.

"Just be ready for me to fuck you when I get back." Kenny says simply, and I absolutely hate myself for blushing. What the fuck am I? A middle school girl?

Trying to keep my cool, I say "Then you better hurry up because I'll be waiting."

* * *

Hands grip at my hips tightly, sure to leave bruises, and his mouth connects with the crook of my neck again. Hands of my own yank at any trace of blonde hair they can find and my back arches onto the one above me. Twisting my hips I find myself straddling Kenny. A wicked smile comes to my face and Kenny just grabs both of my hips, pushing me down as he rolls his hips.

"Fuck Kenny." I groan. His hands go from my hips to the hem of my shirt and try to pull it over my head, but our kind of position makes it almost impossible. Kenny props himself up on one of his elbows, scooting back until he's able to sit up with me on his lap.

"What do you want?" He huffs into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. Finally my shirt gets yanked off of my person and tossed somewhere nearby. Kenny's hand weaves its way into my hair and jerks my head to the side, earning a groan from me as he licks a path on my neck. This just causes me to push myself into into him further, desperate for more.

Another whimper escapes my mouth and my own hands move to the bottom of his shirt, yanking it off faster than I've ever done before causing a Kenny to chuckle into my shoulder. "Ah fuck me." I huff again, running my hands over his bare chest. Finally our mouths connect with a fierce and hard passion.

My phone rings, startling me almost to the point where I fall off of the bed. Breath coming out in short pants and a thin layer of sweat covering my body I look to see who it is on my phone, calling me at fucking three o'clock in the morning.

_Noah. _

I give a long deep sigh and press the answer button on my phone, trying to even out my breath and ignore everything from the waist down. "Hey Stan are you still awake?" Noah asks, and I want to scream a bunch of obscenities at him for waking me up from a pretty good dream if I do say so myself.

"Dude don't you know what time it is? We have school in the morning." I'm pretty sure the sentence came out like that, I hope it did: annoyed. The bucket of nervousness that is Noah on the other side of the phone chuckles awkwardly.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to ride to school with me." He couldn't have called me earlier to ask me this? He just _had_ to absolutely ask me this at three in the morning?

Another thing I've learned is that Noah's the type of person that when you deny something that he does or asks you, he needs a full explanation of why. Personally, I don't feel like dealing with that at the moment because there's the fact that I _am_ tired and it _is_ almost four o'clock now, and I _do_ want to go back to sleep, "Sure sure whatever." I answer, and I can practically feel his awkwardness fade away over the phone.

"Awesome! So I'll come pick you up around seven forty-five ok?" His tone had changed drastically at just my response.

"Yeah."

" Good! I'll see you tomorrow! Goodnight Stan."

"Goodnight Noah." I think I said it a little too rude, but its the middle of the night can someone really blame me?

Somewhere off to the side is where I toss my phone, closing my eyes as the dull thud of it reaching the floor.

* * *

_AB: I'm not one for this pairing because its not a personal preference of mine, but I do what I have to do to not get another book thrown at myself XD. Anyway, I'm not sure why she decided to make Stan a swimmer, I'll ask her about that when she wakes up. _

**_I could have easily gone through with the next day and how that's going to turn out, but I feel like I've tortured you all long enough with this monstrosity of a horrible chapter. I'll leave it for another chapter. _**

**_Well, I did hope you enjoyed it, minus the smut because stabbing me with a rusty spoon wouldn't hurt as much as it took to write that whole thing out. _**

**_And with that, I leave you for another time! Stay awesome and I love all of you!  
~819 _**

_Leave a review for 819 when she wakes up! I'll push her to dictate to me to write faster if you do ;)._


End file.
